Computer networks have facilitated the exchange of information for decades. Such computer networks include both wired networks and wireless networks. Historically, wired networks such as local area networks (LANs) that operate in accordance with e.g. an IEEE 802.3 standard were commonly created. Recently, wireless networks that operate in accordance with e.g. an IEEE 802.11 us or 802.15 standard are becoming more prevalent. Wireless networks that comport with IEEE 802.11 are typically referred to as wireless LANs (WLANs). Wireless networks that comport with IEEE 802.15.3 are typically referred to as wireless personal area networks (WPANs).
IEEE 802.15.3 in particular defines a physical layer and a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer for WPAN systems. IEEE 802.15.3 WPAN typically relates to wireless ad hoc networks that allow a number of devices to communicate with each other. Such networks are often termed piconets. A set of devices forming a given piconet share a limited available transmission bandwidth in a variable and often changing manner. One device of the set of devices is established as the piconet coordinator.
The piconet coordinator is responsible for system timing, quality of service (QoS) control, power management, security, and so forth. The piconet coordinator is also capable of distributing the available limited bandwidth among the various other devices of the set of devices of a given piconet. However, the IEEE 802.15.3 standard is open with regard to appropriate algorithms to employ and/or factors to consider when distributing the limited bandwidth. Unfortunately, poor bandwidth distribution can result in inefficient use of the available limited bandwidth as well as an unacceptable job failure rate (JFR), especially for real-time communications such as those for streamed video.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that can allocate limited bandwidth among multiple streams in an effective manner.